Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a protection device, e.g. a thermal protection device, and a turbine machine element for protecting, such as an oil tank fitted with a magnetic particle detector, for example.
Such an oil tank is fitted to a turbine engine and is attached to the fan casing in order to feed oil to moving parts for lubricating such as bearings or gearing.
Description of the Related Art
The oil tank is conventionally fitted with a magnetic particle detector making it possible to determine such particles have been released into the oil circuit by the parts being lubricated. The quantity and the nature of magnetic particles are detected in order to determine whether the origin and the criticality of the wear they represent.
The oil tank and the magnetic particle detector must be capable of withstanding fire, should one occur. In particular, they must be capable of withstanding a temperature of about 1200° C. for a period lying in the range 5 minutes to 6 minutes.
For this purpose, it is known to use a thermal protection blanket that is placed on and that encloses at least part of the tank and the detector. The blanket has eyelets for engaging on fastener studs, the eyelets and the studs being provided on the blanket, said studs including holes in which lockwires are engaged after the blanket has been closed. Thereafter the lockwires are crimped so as to avoid any accidental opening of the lockwires and thus any removal of the blanket.
In order to access the particle detector during an underwing maintenance operation on an airplane, an operator cuts each of the lockwires so as to be able to remove the blanket and have access to the tank and to the particle detector. Pieces of lockwire can then drop onto the tarmac.
These pieces of lockwire can penetrate into the tires of airplanes taxiing on the tarmac or they can become ingested by turbine engines because of their low weight.